


Classroom Antics

by FluffyGhosty



Series: Sam x Reader fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGhosty/pseuds/FluffyGhosty
Summary: Sam and the reader are students at a local high school. Sam, being the new kid, is pretty quiet. Until the reader gets a hold of him. Totally cute, not really any fluff or smut though.





	Classroom Antics

Sam took his seat just as the bell rang, the teacher closing the door and taking attendance. The girl sitting next to him nudged his arm, smiling at him as she spoke.

"Hey, Sam, what did Dracula and Frosty the snowman name their love child? Frostbite!" She burst out laughing, slapping the top of her desk.

A few students around her started laughing as well, a few others let out audible groans of disappointment. Sam, however, couldn't help the grin creeping onto his face.

"(Y/N) that was horrible."

"I'd tell you the one about the pizza, but it's too cheesy." She breathed out, breaking into another laughing fit.

The teacher smiled with a sigh as they turned to the whiteboard, scribbling something on the board as they spoke "(Y/N), how many bad jokes do you know? It seems every day you have a new one."

"I get bored." She shrugged, giving Sam a wide-toothed grin.

The class started, (y/n) letting out a wisecrack every once in a while, getting laughs from everyone. Then, somehow, the unit circle turned into a heated debate about how to pronounce words.

"It's pronounced p-con, not p-can!" She wined, a few people from across the room agreeing as a few more disagreed.

Sam had been silent until now, but the discussion had led him a question "Do you say Carmel or caramel?" He asked, everyone, stopping to look at him for a moment.

He had always been the quiet kid, not saying much and doing his homework, so everyone was surprised when he contributed more than a nod or shake of the head to the conversation.

"What do you say?" She asked, smiling at him.

"I say Carmel." Sam leaned back in his chair, relaxing. His long legs stretched out a bit more, letting his knees relax from hitting the bottom of the desk.

"I say caramel. Sounds cooler." She smiled, shifting to look more towards him so he could join the conversation better.

"It's listed in the dictionary as caramel." Some kid states, getting groans from everyone else as the discussion heats up, everyone talking at once.

"So, you're starting to relax I see." She smirked, gesturing her eyes to his new position.

He smirked and twirls his pencil in his hand "Yea, I guess you could say that."

"Hey, did you see the theater started playing that new movie?" She asked, sliding closer to him so she could hear him better.

"Yea actually, it's supposed to be pretty scary, right?" He asked, shifting closer to her as well, the class debate was getting loud.

"Yes! I've heard good stuff, but I don't have anyone to go with. Scary movies are no fun alone." She sighed, watching his face light up.

"Do you want me to come with you? I've been wanting to see it too." He asked, a hopeful smile on his face as his shaggy hair fell across his forehead."

"Yea! Sure! How about tomorrow?" She suggested, a large smile plastered on her face.

"ALRIGHT QUIET DOWN." The teacher yelled, the class going quietly before Sam could answer.

He sighed and looked at her with a smile before nodding and returning to his notes.

****Later****  
She pushed her legs as hard as she could, the vehicle driving away faster than she could keep up with. With hard breaths, she stopped, her hands on her knees as she panted hard. A curse word or two slipping her lips.

"(Y/n)? You okay?" A familiar voice called from behind her. 

With a deep breath she turns around, Sam standing closer than expected. With a nervous chuckle, she steps back, not wanting to make it more awkward. Her face began to heat up, though thankfully she could blame that on the running.

"Yea... I just missed my bus." She huffed, gesturing hopelessly in the general direction of where the bus had gone.

A loud honk rang out, getting both of their attention as a black car pulled into the parking lot behind them.

"That's my brother. Hey, why don't you let us give you a ride home?" He asked, turning towards the car.

"No, I couldn't ask that of you guys."

"It's ok. You live in town right? Come on." He held out his hand, a small smile on his lips and hope in his eyes.

With a resigned sigh, she takes his hand. He led her to the classic car, opening the back door for her before sliding into the passenger seat next to his brother. You give them your address and they drive you home, Dean teasing Sam about you the entire way.

You make it back to your place, Sam getting out to walk you to the door.

"Such a gentleman." You tease as he opens your door, you sliding out and grabbing your bag.

He smiles, his dimples showing as he looks to the ground, then back to her. She had never noticed the color of his eyes, they were a beautiful hazel, the brown looking more gold than anything, the green brighter than grass in spring. You both stopped to stare at each other for a moment before he closed the door.

"Thanks, Sam. We still on for tomorrow?" She asks, walking back towards the house.

"Definitely." He says more to himself than her, a shy grin on her face as she turns to go inside, Sam sliding back into the Impala.

"So what's tomorrow?" Dean asked, a cocky smirk on his face.

"(Y/n) and I are going on a date." Sam sighed, shifting in his seat and watching your house as Dean started to pull away.


End file.
